Four Lives Leo
by SaradocCraver101
Summary: Leo is missing will Raph save Leo before its too late.Please Read and Review cowriter goggle head girl please don't kill or hurt me.
1. Chapter one: Spar

Four Lives Leo

Michaelanglo blinked, as he watched his brothers,

Donatello and Raphael spar, with each other. Whoever won had to

spar with Leonardo.

"Hey Raph, don't hold back!" the orange clad turtle yelled,

he had already lost to Donnie. Mikey also knew what the red clad

turtle felt about Leo.(They not blood brother at all they just grow up together so I called them clad and someone help me with that so go with it for now. ) The purple clad turtle kicked Raph

away. Donatello did not know about Raphael, but did know that Leo

loved Raph and didn't want to fight him. Even if it was a spar.

"Shut up Mikey." Raph yelled, and kicked Don's feet from

under him and kicked him into the wall.

"Ouch...I'm out." Donatello said sadly, and panting.

Leonardo, who was curled up in front of the TV wrapped in a

blanket, stiffened. He didn't want to fight Raph.

"Leonardo come now it is your turn to spar with Raphael."

Splinter said, and Leo started to sweat.

"That's ok sensei. I'm not feeling very well." Leo said in a

fake sick voice. Donnie got the picture quickly.

"Yea. Leo caught a cold. He needs alot of rest." Donatello

said, his fingers crossed behid his shell.

"Non sense! Leonardo come now!" The old rat said,

almost ticked off. Leo sighed, unwrapped the blanket from around

him, and went to Raph. Leo fought, but not with his all. He lost,

because he didn't want to fight Raph, but didn't show it.

"Master Splinter I think I need some fresh air." Leonardo

said, Splinter nodded, Leo got a trench coat and hat then left.

Donatello sighed and watched Raph surprised. Raphael wasn't

happy about his win over the blue clad turtle. Did he know that

Leonardo didn't give it his all? Will he want for walk but he went to his room to sleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two: Leo is missing

Chapter Two: Leo is missing

Leonardo was walking, thinking, and wishing. He was thinking about why,  
Raphael had not been as up for a fight like he always was. He was hoping  
that the red clad turtle loved him. He didn't know the truth, that Raph  
didn't love him back, nor did he likes to fight with him.

Leo was walking in the park, at night. So he didn't have to worry about  
being seen, or so he thought. The blue clad turtle sat down to think some  
more. He thought about calling home, after a while of walking in the park.  
He changed his mind. It was cold outside, but the cold air, felt good  
against his skin.

He began to figure it was late, because his eyelids started to drop. He  
knew it would be stupid, to stay out any longer. He decided to call home.

As soon as he got his shell cell out, and rag went over his mouth, and  
everything went black.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter Three: The Pain

Chapter Three: The Pain

Leo woke up in a warehouse, his arms and legs felt like weights. He guessed  
he was drugged, because his blue eyes were blurry. Then he realized that he  
was tied down to a bed. He gave his eyes a minute. When the blurr was gone,  
the blue clad turtle saw the Shedder staring right at him. The Shedder was  
leaning against the wall.

"Welcome Leonardo. How long has it been since we last met?" The Shredder  
asked, before walking over to Leonardo, and cupping his chin, in his  
hand.(the Shredder of course) Leo just stared at the Shedder, feeling  
something sharp against his cheek. "To long for me." Saki finished, cutting  
into the blue clad turtles cheek a little more.

Leonardo whinced before saying. "How did you live through that? You and  
that whole building blew up." The Shredder only laughed.

"There are somethings that are ment to be unsaid, little one." Shedder  
responed. Leo watched the Shredder walk away, before trying to cut the ropes  
that held his wrist at the top of the bed and together.

LAYER

"Where could Leo be, he's never been gone this long." Donatello said, after  
realizing it was five hours after Leo had left.

"Maybe he got stuck somewhere." Mikey said, trying to look at the positive  
side.

"I'm going to look for him, and I don't care what Splinter says about it."  
Raph said, before leaving rather quickly. Donnie and Mikey shurgged before  
following.

SHREDDER'S HIDEOUT

Leonardo continued to struggle against the ropes that held his wrist, he  
didn't notice the Shredder had returned with a lazer. Shredder waited intil  
Leo stopped struggling to speak.

"Dear Leonardo, those ropes are tied tighter then a mummy is wrapped, it is  
impossible for you to get free." Saki said, laughing then turned to the  
lazer. He fiddled with it before he turned back to the blue clad turtle.

"What's that for? To kill me?" Leo asked, narrowing his blue eyes slightly,  
then went back to their normal size when Saki laughed.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have told you that, Leonardo." The  
Shredder said, still laughing. The blue clad turtle blinked. The lazer was  
aimmed at Leo, then the turtle was ingulfed in a yellowish-green light.

CITY ROOFTOPS

"Raph can we stop? I'm tired, and I-" Michaelanglo trailed off and starred  
at something.

"Your what Mikey?" Donatello asked, also tired.

"See a very pretty girl from here." Mikey said, grinning and pointing at a  
girl that was wearing a cloak, had brown hair, and deep green eyes. "Ow!"  
the orange clad turtle yelped, when Raph slapped him in the back of his  
head.

"Mikey, we are suspposed to be looking for Leo, not a girl." Raphael  
shouted at his youngest brother, crossing his arms.

"Wait Raph. It looks like the girl is trying to hide, like we are." Donnie  
said, pointing that the girl was looking around the corner, as if she didn't  
want anyone to see her.

"Leo is much more important, than a shy girl!" the red clad turtle yelled,  
he didn't want to waste any time in finding Leo. Don ingored his angry  
brother, along with Mikey, and went over to the girl.

"Hey, girl. What are you doing out here so late, and what are you doing up  
here?" Mikey asked the girl. The girl slowly turned to Mikey, as if she  
expected to see a human.

"People don't understand being different, they always push people that are  
different away, like they did me." the girl sounded as if she was going to  
cry, but continued. "I'm up here to make sure no one sees me, not even my  
parents." Mikey looked sad for here, and embraced the girl.

"What's your name?" Don asked, after Mikey finished making her feel better.  
The girl looked at them shocked.

"My name is Allie Akira, nice to meet both of you." Allie said, before  
taking the hood of her cloak off, her long brown hair falling to the middle  
of her back, and they also saw two orange fox ears on the top of her head.  
They didn't scream though, the were quite used to strange things. "What's  
your names?" she asked, noticing the didn't back away.

"My name is Donatello, Don or Donnie for short." The purple clad turtle  
responded. Mikey nodded, then watched Raph come over to them.

"I'm Michaelanglo, Mikey for short." the orange clad turtle said with a  
grin. "Oh, Raphael meet Allie, Allie meet Raph." the youngest turtle said.

"Nice to meet you, little ladie." Raph said, his arms still acrossed. The  
brunette girl grinned.

"Nice to meet you guys." She said, her voice now full and happy. Raph  
looked at the clock on a building. "Are you guys in a hurry or something?"

"Yea sorta." Raphael said rudely, and Allie glared slightly. Intil.

"You can come with us if you want. I don't want you to be alone." Mikey  
said, extanding a hand to her. Don noticed the slight pink color to both  
Allie and Mikey's face. Raph didn't he was tapping his foot. The brunette  
paused before taking his hand. Mikey grinned and put her on his back, and  
the four left.

SHREDDER'S HIEOUT

The yellowish-green light went away, and Leo was left as human. His eyes  
closed, he was unconcious. He had long blue hair, that went to about the  
middle of his back, you couldn't see his eyes, but he did have slightly  
girlish long eyelashes.

The Shredder laughed, he had spend almost two weeks coming up with this,  
and it took almost a month to get the lazer. He liked what it did though,  
Leonardo was only a pretty boy now, instead of a fighter, he hoped.

Leonardo woke two hours later. He had the same color eyes, beautiful blue.  
The Shredder chuckled, then walked over to Leo, and cupped his chin once  
more.

"I'm impressed Leonardo. You were cute as a turtle, but beautiful as a  
human." Saki said, Leo eyes widened and started to struggle, but stopped  
remembering how tight the ropes were tied. "You never know you might  
actually injoy what I'm about to do to you, Leonardo-chan(1)."

The Shredder smirked, then placed a forceful and hard kiss apon, Leo's now  
very soft lips. Leo's eyes went wider, and he started to struggle her didn't  
know the worst was yet to come.

CITY ROOFTOPS

Donatello sighed, and rubbed his eyes. He was tired, along with Mikey and  
Allie were also almost asleep. Raph was the only one wide awake.

"Raph, can we go home please? We're all sleepy, it's almost one in the  
morning. Please we need to go home. Leo might be home already, come on. If  
Leo's not home we can search again tomorrow." Don said, Allie and Mikey were  
leaned against the wall, trying not to fall asleep.

Raph growled. "Fine, but we start looking right after we all wake up, if  
Leo's not home." The turtle in red responded, the other three sighed,  
sleeply, yet happily. They all went home. Don, Raph, and Mikey leading Allie  
to their layer.

SHREDDER'S HIDEOUT

Leonardo wished he would just die now. He had never felt so much pain in  
his whole life. He thought that would be the end of his tortures, he really  
wanted it to be. It was only the beginning though. Leo watched Saki remove  
the claws of his hand. The Shredder un-tied the ropes from Leo's wrist by  
cutting them off. The blue haired boy screamed, the claws had dug deeply  
into his skin. Saki smirked at the scream of pain.

"No more please. I don't wanna hurt anymore." Leo said half way through  
tears, he was choking trying to keep tears back.

"You don't have a say Leonardo." The Shredder said, before bring back a  
fist to punch Leo. He had already raped the blue haired teen, and was happy  
with the cries of pain, terror, and screams that sent Leo's prided and honor  
flying out the window. Leo closed his eyes waiting for more the beating. He  
was beat during the rape.

The fist stopped almost an inch from Leo's face.

"You little misfit!" Leo heard Shredder shout, he opened his eyes and saw-

Editor's Note-(Please don't remove this Digimon Girl) Listen people, I wish  
for you not to steal Human Leo that I made up or Allie Akira...They are made  
by me, YamiHonno134, not Digimon Girl. Also when to praise Digimon Girl,  
Praise me too please. I'm editing the story. Thank you, I hope you like this  
chappie...It took a very long time to write, thank you.


	4. Chapter Four:Lost and Found

Chapter Four:Lost and Found

Leonardo saw Allie. She had heard the blue haired teen scream, after she  
had gone to the layer with the others. They were all asleep when she heard  
it, so she lefted to help. She had excellent hearing, and was able to track  
the scream. She didn't know who Leo was, but she wasn't about to let him get  
hurt anymore.

Leo was shocked this girl, whom had stopped Saki's beating on him, knew  
ninjitsu. She was almost as good as Splinter aswell.

"You've gotten better, Misfit. I have to retreat for now." Saki said, Allie  
glared as his retreating back. Leonardo blink at the girl's back. 'Misfit is  
her name...That's weird...Well maybe I should ask her name, cause the  
Shredder has come up with a name for us to" the blue haired teen thought.

"What's you name?" Leo asked, while the brunette girl put his arm over her  
shoulder. Allie had the hood of her cloak on her head, to hide her ears.  
She didn't know how Saki could tell it was her. She shook her head.

"My name is Allie Akira, and you are?" She asked, before taking off her  
hood, not thinking. Leonardo stared at her orange fox ears, then giggled.

"My name is Leonardo." He said, still giggling lightly, she stared for a  
second.

"You must be the Leo, Raph was looking for. I thought you would be a turtle  
like them." Allie said, looking confused. "Mikey and Donnie said you were  
their elder brother." She continued.

"I was, but The Shredder the guy you made retreat-" Leo was cut off by the  
girl.

"I know who the Shredder is. He's the one that gave me fangs. I didn't have  
fangs before Saki captured me." She said sharply, Leonardo now noticing that  
the girl had four sharp teeth in the front of her mouth.

"Oh, well, He turned me human with, a lazer." Leonardo finished, they were  
now making their way back to the layer. The blue haired teen, was bleeding  
badly, the blood was mostly on his lower section.

EARLY MORNING, LAYER

Allie was asleep on the floor, curled up in a little ball. Leonardo was  
asleep on the couch, cleaned up, wrapped up, and covered with Allie's cloak.

"Allie!" Allie jumped, it's was Raph's voice, but she wasn't used to being  
woken up by a yell, anymore. Leo stifted, before looking up at Raph, whom  
was glaring down at him.

"What?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Leonardo curled up, his pride was  
gone, along with his honor, and he knew Raph didn't realize it was him.

"Who'd you bring here! He doesn't belong here!" Raph shouted at the girl,  
Leo's eyes went wide. Why was Raph taking it out on Allie, he was the one  
that had to run off. That was running through the blue haired teen's mind.

"It's Leo!" the girl shouted, waking Mikey and Donnie.

"Hey Raph! Allie found Leo." Mikey said, walking over to the brunette.

"Leo is it really you?" Raph asked, Leo blinked up at Raph, he was still  
laying down, then handed Allie her cloak back.

"Yes, it's me." Leo responded, a blue towel wrapped around his whole body  
tightly.

"This is quite strange. The Leo we know is a turtle." Donnie said put a  
hand to his chin, before Leo told them the whole story.


	5. Chapter Five:Truth and Feelings

Chapter Five:Truth and Feelings

When Leonardo finished his story, his brothers where shocked. They didn't  
believe that The Shedder would got that far, the didn't call Master  
Splinter. Knowing their sensei, he would already know. Leo started to cry  
into Allie's cloak, which was still over him to keep him warm. The blue  
haired teen's body was slim, almost like Allie's.

"Hey Raph, maybe we should call April. Casey's clothes would be to big, and  
Allie needs some cloths to. We should get April, to get them cloths, intil  
Leo gets back to normal, and Allie-" Don was cut off by Mikey whom hugged  
Allie to him.

"No dude, she can't go anywhere without someone screaming at her. She  
should stay here." Mikey said, kissing the teenage girl's cheek slightly.

"Whatever. We just need to get them cloths." Don said, before calling  
April, whom agreed.

LATER

"Guys, I don't believe it. The Shredder did all of that?" April said,  
after hearing the whole story. Leo plopped down on the couch, in light blue  
sleep clothes. They were April's, but they were still slightly lose. Allie,  
had black sleep clothes, they were also April's. "I have more, That should  
keep you two comfrotable, intil, I can buy you real clothes." the red head  
said, nodding to Leo and Allie.

"Thank you April. I think it will keep them comfortable for a few days."  
Don said, while Leo covered up with a blanket. The red head, looked at  
Allie, whom was pulling at the sleeves. Allie's ears went down, when she  
heard Leonardo whimper, and she stopped pulling. All eyes were on Leo, now.  
Splinter was with with now, and had heard the whole story as well.

Leo just stared back at them. His eyes filled with fear, pain, confusion,  
and something that they didn't understand. Raphael went over to the blue  
haired teen and hugged him, gently. Leonardo layed his head on Raph's  
chest, the blanket still over him. The male teenager snuggled into the red  
clad turtle, and started to purr, as he fell asleep.

The red clad turtle feared, he would smash the teenager in his arms.  
Leonardo was so thin, slim, frail, and light weighted. Raph swore he could  
pick Leo up with one finger, if he wanted to. The male teenager sneezed,  
the sound cute, to Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April, and Splinter. Mostly Raph  
though, it was just annoying to Allie. The female teenager's fox ears  
twitched at the sound, it tickled her ears.

"I'm hungry." Allie and Mikey said at the same time, before the two of them  
ran into the kitchen. The fox girl and the orange clad turtle raced to the  
kitchen really. The crash that came up after the race, which was caused by  
the two tripping over each other, woke Leo up.

"Breakfast time, I guess." Donnie said, before going to the the kicthen, to  
see what the two broke. Leo looked up at Splinter, from his spot on the  
couch, his blue eyes, holding a question.

"Go ahead, Raphael, Ms. O'Niel. Leonardo and I will join you shortly." the  
old rat said, with a nod. The teenager in the room jumped, slightly. The  
red head went to the kicthen, willingly. Raph stared at Leo for a second,  
then left.

"What is it you wish to ask me, my son?" Splinter asked, when his elder  
son, and himself were alone.

"..." Leonardo just stared at Splinter. The old rat sighed, his oldest  
son, hadn't said a word since he got here. Allie told his other sons the  
whole story, or what she knew anyway. Leo just hugged himself, rocked  
himself, and cried.

Splinter sighed again, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. All he  
knew that his son had been beaten badly. That's all his sons knew, along  
with April and Allie. Leo watched, as his sensi lefted the room, then he  
curled up into a little ball on the couch. He was afraid to use his voice  
with them, he feared that it would give off that he was raped.

Allie had asked him, if he had been raped, when he asked her for her name.  
She heard it. Leo thought the others would to, so didn't say one word.  
Although he ached to talk to Raph, even in his human form, he loved that  
hot-headed fool.

"C'mon sit up, Leo." a voice called Leo out of his thoughts. He looked up,  
and saw Raph, with a glass of juice in his hand. The blue haired teen  
giggled, and sit up. The red clad turtle, handed Leo the glass of juice,  
then sat beside his elder brother. "Sensi said, that you might not have the  
enegry to join us. So I thought I would just bring you something to eat, and  
drink." Raphael said, but placing a newly opened bag of chips bewteen  
himself and Leo.

The blue haired teenager giggled, he saw the pink on Raph's face, when he  
giggled as well. "You didn't have to do that for me, silly." Leo said  
giggling, as Raph's face got red hot. Leonardo's human voice was nothing  
like his normal voice. It souned like a bunch of angels singing, instead of  
a bunch of monkeys.(lmao! I couldn't help it, a sad story always needs a  
good bit of humor I always say -YH134) "But thanks anyway. It was so  
sweet of you to do such a thing." The blue haired teenager continued,  
slightly squealing at the beginning of sweet.

"...No prob. Leo." Raph said, still blushing, as red as an apple and his  
mask. Leo sipped at his juice, for a minute or two.

"Arigato, Raphie-kun." Leonardo said nodding, have no idea what he was  
doing to Raphael.

"You welcome, Leo." The red clad turtle said, putting an arm around Leo's  
shoulders, pulling Leo closer to him. The blue haired teenager was almost 2  
inches shorter then his brothers. ' I hope I don't hurt him.' Raph thought,  
giving Leonardo's right shoulder a small squeeze.

"Catch me if you can!" the two heard a shout, of a girl. Allie.

"I'll do more then catch you!" another voice, or voices. Donnie and Mikey  
at the same time. Then Allie ran out of the kitchen, Don and Mike hot on  
her heels.

"Would you three settle down!" Raph yelled, standing up. The red clad  
turtle was almost knocked over, by his brothers and their girlfriend running  
by. The turtle in red plopped back down beside Leo. "Hell. Donnie and  
Mikey sure have gotten fond of that girl. Already." the hot-headed turtle  
said, crossing his arms. Leonardo giggled, and Raphael looked at him,  
strangely.

Leo sat his empty glass on the floor, and raised up. Moving over the crips,  
and plopping himself down in Raph's lap. The blue haired teenager quickly  
took the red clad turtle's arm and wrapped it around him, snuggling into  
Raph. "I'm very fond of you too Raphie." he said, snuggling his soft hair  
under Raph's chin.

The red clad turtle grinned. "Oh really?" Raph asked, slightly grinning.  
Leo giggled, nodding. The blue haired teenager played with his brother's  
fingers. "Leo there's something, I've been meaning to tell y-"

"Caught ya!" Don and Mikey's voices shouted out through the living room.  
Raph put a hand over his eyes, and Leo slid out of Raph's lap.

"Aw! Turtles are suspposed to be slow." Allie moaned, Don holding her,  
while she grinned, teasingly. Don kissed the girl's cheek before putting  
her down.

"Ninja Turtles aren't slow, Allie-chan." Mikey said, laughing. The three  
then went into Donnie's lab for some unknown reason.

"What were you going to tell me Raphie?" Leo asked, when the noisy trio  
left.

"Nevermind. Just forget about it Leo. It's nothing." Raph responded.  
Leonardo look sad for a second or two. Then the blue haired teenager  
giggled again.

"If you tell me you secert, I'll tell you mine." Leo said giggling, he  
ached for Raph to know his secert, and he also ached to know Raph's.

"Ok. You first then Leo." Raph said, he also ached to for Leo to know his  
secert. He was the first person Leo had spoken to in his human form.

"But I have two secerts. I think both are bad, but one is worse then the  
other." The blue haired teenager says, shaking. He didn't know what Raph  
would act like when he heard, that his elder brother had been raped, more  
then just once. He wondered what his hot-headed brother would act like,  
because he had no pride and honor lefted inside him. He wondered so many  
things, he wanted to know so many things.

"Ok, then Leo. I was meaning to tell ya, I-I love ya, more then just a  
brother." Raphael responded, he closed his eyes, and waited. He waited to  
be smacked across the face. I didn't come. Opened his eyes, when he felt  
light weight on his right arm.

"I love you too, Raphie." Leonardo said, hugging Raph's right arm too him.  
"That's one of my secerts." he finished, then he started to shiver. He  
started to become full of fear, and Leo was sure Raph could tell.

"Leo what's wrong. That first secert of yours wasn't bad. What's the  
second one. It's most likely no bad either." Raphael said, pulling Leo as  
close to him as possible, without hurting him.

"The Shredder did not only beat me, he also raped me. Intil he felt I had  
enough. He did it more then once, and it hurts to think about it. It took  
away everything I worked so hard for. My pride and honor. It was all taken  
away from me. In the most painful way ever." Leonardo responded, in a  
tearful voice, not noticing, Allie, Donnie, and Mikey had sat in front of  
them on the floor, and that Splinter and April had entered the room. "I  
feel so helpless, and dirty." The blue haired boy said, before bursting  
into tears.

"I knew the Shredder was evil. But, I never thought, I would see the day  
when the Shredder would do an dishonorable act like that." Don said,  
glaring at the cieling. Allie put a hand on Donnie's shoulder, and he  
lenned into her. The purple clad turtle, never thought he would see the  
day, when something like this happened, and too his elder brother.

"I knew he was a jackass." Allie said, her ears were pushed flat against  
her head. She growled. "I knew something was up when I smelled blood."  
She snarled. All on them already knew that the girl hated the Shredder, and  
they knew that, even though she only been with them for two days. She  
looked at them like a the family that she never had.

"It's ok Allie. We'll get him back for what he did." Donnie said, pulling  
Allie into and embrace, comforting her.

"We must have an plan, my sons and daughter." Splinter said, nodding to  
Allie, whom grinned.

"Yea, when you mess with one-" Mikey started, but was cut off by Don and  
Allie.

"You mess with all of us." The duo said, anger written all over their  
face.

"You guys always were in for me. So I guess, I help too. All for one and  
one for all." April stated, nodding to her friends.

Leo blinked at Raph, and waited for him to respond. He knew what the  
others felt, what about Raph.

YH134-What about Raph huh? What should he say, what should he do. And are  
Mikey and Donnie a little to fond of Allie? I dunno. Since I have no idea,  
of what Raph should do. I might take a while to update again. R & R. I  
sure do love the way this story is turning out. Oh. Since the turtles are  
5' 2" that makes Leo 5' 0". Allie is the same height as the turtles, and  
she is 16. Leo went down one year, he's only 14.


	6. Chapter Six: Kidnap and Rescue

Chapter Six: Kidnap and Rescue

Raph was mad the Shredder did that to Leo "don't you worry he will pay for hurting you like that." Raph said and with that Leo falling asleep.

Raph sighed as he looked at his sleeping brother one last time before heading to

bed, knowing if they were to battle the shredder tomorrow all of the family

would need rest.

Leo lay soundly asleep in his bed his head lay on the pillow, his blue hair

covering his face. He mumbled something under his breath as he turned over in

his sleep. His face contorted into pain and fear as he silently struggled

against unseen bonds. Sweat dripping down his face. He shot up from the bed

biting back a scream as he looked around only seeing his room. He sighed in

relief leaning back into his pillows closing his eyes. They flickered open only

once as he heard footsteps, before he drifted back to sleep.

-

Several elite foot ninjas walked through the sewers, barely making any sound as

the sloshed through the stagnant waters. After what seemed hours they found the

turtles lair.

They snuck in and peeked in two rooms finally finding the right room one of the

ninja picked up the sleeping boy in his arms, ready to leave the lair once more,

only to be stopped by angry vixen/human girl, her ears flattened against her

skull with anger. "Drop him now" she seethed clenching her fist ready for a fight.

The Ninjas surrounded her throwing quick and silent punches, she blocked them

with ease, a ninja launched himself at her grabbing her fists trying to push

away, she pushed back with equal force making him looked somewhat surprised.

They struggled for a few more moments before she stomped on his foot and quickly

twisted his wrist breaking it, making him stagger back.

She growled as she whipped around punching the second ninja in the face making

him stumble into his comrade, thus making them both fall over.

Growling angrily she launched herself at the ninja holding leo only to get a

blunt blow to the back of the head, knocking her out, her body fell to the floor

with a loud thud, awaking master splinter from his sleep.

He walked out of his room seeing two of the ninjas ruthlessly attacking the

unconscious Allie. He turn around to see one of the elite hold Leo "Let go of my son now." Master splinter said and with that woke up Raph, Mikey, and Donnie they run in to see what going when they saw Allie unconscious and one of the elite was holding Leo and walk out and Raph, Mikey, and Donnie would fighting with the foot but Raph follow the elite that had Leo.

Shredder's Hideout

The elite put Leo on the bed and ties Leo's wrists together and the Shredder came in.

He turn Leo back to a turtle then hit Leo so he woke up when Leo woke up he was happy to be back to his old self but he saw the Shredder got on top of Leo.

The Shredder hold Leo so Leo couldn't struggling "Leonardo you are back to your old self and you are mine this time you are not going to leave me and Raph will die." The Shredder said.

Leo know what was coming and he was helpless "please leave Raph lone Shredder kill-..." Leo was cut off by a kiss and hope that the Shredder would kill him this time.

The Shredder broke off the kiss. "I wouldn't kill you because I love you but I know you love Raphael and he love you Leo as will." The shredder said to Leo but Leo try to get away from the Shredder.

"No please leave me lone." Leo said as he cry but Leo knew the worst was still to come.

Outside Of Shredder's hide out

Raph was getting anger by the minute he was seen the Shredder was rapping Leo over and he saw Leo crying just had it so he jump in.

Inside Shredder's hide out

Leo cry one last time then he pass out. The Shredder turn and ran at Raph and they start the battle "you miss Leo cry for you when I'm done killing you I will take to Japan and will forget about you for good." Shredder said for that Raph got madder and have the upper hand.

He didn't want Leo get hurt by the Shredder "that's what you think Bucket Head." Said Raph and with that he stab Shredder in the arms and legs after he turn around and walk to Leo. He untie Leo wrists and took Leo back to the layer.

Layer

Leo woke up again he saw Raph then remember what happy to him and started to cry that woke Raph up "Leo it's okay he wont go after you not what I did to him that is he wont hurt you anymore I promise Leo and I love you Leo." Raph said and that clam him down "I love you too Raph." Leo said just then Mikey, Donnie, and Allie came in and was happy to have Leo back to his old self again even April was too.

"Mikey, Donnie I'm in love with both of you." Allie said and to everyone shock "we love you too Allie." Mikey said to Allie "we will find away to work this out Allie you see." Donnie said and Leo and Raph was happy not only for their love for each other but for Mikey, and Donnie and theirs girlfriend love as will and maybe someday Donnie would have his lone girlfriend.

The End.


	7. Authors Notes

AN: I put up a poll for what kinds of stories for me to write with the choices are:

The Godfather

Princess Tutu

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Godfather

Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Princess Tutu

All Three

Others

None and finish Kidnapped of Horatio

If you others just MP me and tell me a story to write.


End file.
